Lionblaze, Heathertail, Breezepelt, and coffee
Chapter 1 It was the night of the Gathering. Lionblaze watched Heathertail and Breezepelt stroll under the moonlight jealously as they padded along beside each other. He had no one. Almost all his Clanmates except the apprentices and Thornclaw had a mate. For StarClan's sake, Leafpool even had a mate! Well, a former one, anyways. Mousewhisker and Hazeltail didn't, either, but Lionblaze was sure he would've gotten one by now. :"Lionblaze, how does it feel, now that you're alone?" sneered the familiar voice in his head. It was Tigerstar, his former dead mentor. :"You knew I loved Heathertail!" yowled Lionblaze in his head, "you knew I would die for her!" He saw Tigerstar's face, plus Hawkfrost's, when he said 'die for her'. Hawkfrost growled, slitting his eyes. :"You should only die for yourself and your Clan! Not some pretty little WindClan she-cat!" He screeched, lashing out his paw in Lionblaze's face. Lionblaze's illusion leaped back, spitting. How could they attack his mind on the night of a Gathering? How dare they?! He would punish them! As Lionblaze fought, he didn't realize that he was also attacking the air in real life. Heathertail and Breezepelt watched, snickering. But they quite laughing when Lionblaze swiped a paw at Breezepelt's face, locking his claw with his ear. :"Hey! Let go of me, you piece of foxdung!" Breezepelt scored his claws down Lionblaze's side, spewing blood all over the clearing. No cat paid heed, though. Heathertail backed away slowly from the fight, and ran across the Tree-Bridge, no cat seeing her. As she walked into the forest, she smelled a delicious hot substance. She wasn't sure what it was, so she followed it. She came upon a dark brown puddle from which the scent came from. Sniffing it slightly, she stuck out her tongue, and took a few laps. It was so hot it made her cough. :"Hey, that's what I'll call it, cough-ee. I've gotta get Breezepelt to try some of this." As she ran back, somewhat faster than before, she padded swiftly and quickly over the Tree-Bridge. She ran in front of the two toms fight, and even though a thin trickle of blood went done her spine, she didn't feel as much pain. :"Quit fighting, mouse-brains! I found coffee!" Lionblaze and Breezepelt exchanged confused glances, shrugged, and followed Heathertail into the forest. Chapter 2 As Breezepelt neared the coffee, he wrinkled his nose, disgusted at the scent. :"Heathertail, are you sure this stuff is safe?" he asked, snorting to try and get the awful scent out of his mind. :"Yep yep yep, completely safe, yep!" Heathertail was bounding ahead, getting more hyper by the second. They finally found the coffee, and Lionblaze stuck his head in, slurping the warm substance up. When he got up, he was running around the clearing, not slowing down. Breezepelt gazed at it disdainfully. "Are you completely sure?" he asked again. Heathertail and Lionblaze shot him angry glances, and they where now climbing trees. "Yes!" they yowled simutaniuosly. Breezepelt shot it one last final, hateful glare, and let his tongue touch it. It wasn't too bad. A few more laps. He drank much more than Lionblaze or Heathertail. At last he finished, swiping his tongue over his jowls. :"Lookie at the moonie! Let's go!" caterwauled Lionblaze, loud enough for StarClan to hear. The cats ran on back to the Sky Oak. Excited, Dustpelt noticed the young warriors, hyper more than usual. :"What are you cats up to?" he asked, slipping farther away from them. :"Coffee!" they yowled, climbing up the tree, pushing Blackstar, Firestar, Leopardstar, and Onestar off. It, sadly, broke their necks and they lost all nine lives at once. :"Lionblaze! Stop it, right now!" yowled Squirrelflight, her face obviously hot with embarrasmant. :"You're not my mom!" retorted Lionblaze. :"Breezepelt! Heathertail! Get down at once!" screeched Crowfeather, for his son and former apprentice were acting like kits. :"Everyone! Listen to us! We have found something better than any cat has ever seen before!" Explained Heathertail, from her high post in the tree. :"Seen," growled Jayfeather. :"It is something that tickles your tongue and sends it's warmness down your throat, like honey, but better!" joined Breezepelt. :"It is coffee, the best thing ever!" yowled Lionblaze. :"Hmm...show us this cough-ee." The three leaped off of the tree, showing the cats the clearing with the coffee. They let every cat get at least one lap. And, as you can guess, every cat went insanely hyper. When they ran out of coffee, they killed the Twolegs and stole all their coffee. THE END Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cloverfang's Fanfics